Paradise Broken
by for the love of jazzy
Summary: Life isn't exactly as sweet as she thought. Bella is being abused by her live-in boyfriend Edward. So far she takes it..until now. Will she be able to heal, finding love, or will old ghosts come back to haunt her? Bella/Jasper


AN:YO peoples I'm back soooooo sorry i took so long school is a bitch ok i would like to thank xAngelxofxthexnightx for giving me my very first review ever it really made me happy!  
ON TO THE STORY!!!!! CHARGE p.s i own nothing twilight that's all Stephine Meyer but i would happily buy jasper from her!!!!! lol

-one year earlier-

"GATE A 17 PHOENIX TO SEATTLE NOW BOARDING GATE 17 PHOENIX TO SEATTLE NOW BOARDING" i sigh looking over at my mom as tears roll down her face "you don't need to do this baby i mean we can always move" i close my eyes tightly holding back my own tears i sigh again looking at my mom "no mom i need to do this i cant stay here to many memories" i whisper the last part holding my arms over my chest she nods and hugs me tightly kissing my cheek and letting me go "bye baby"  
"bye mom" i walk to the gate giving my mom one last wave and walking thought the door i find my seat and quickly get settled i look out the small window as the plane takes off i look over to the setting sun as a tear rolls down my cheek and the memories comes back to me.

*Flashback*  
I look out at the setting Phoenix sun as the wind blows my hair around my face i close my eyes breathing in the fresh wind i feel strong arms wrap around my waist a small smile tugs at the corners of my lips i sigh contently i lean into his chest as i feel him prop his chin on my shoulder "i wish i could live in this moment for the rest of my life" he whispered i could feel his lips graze the shell of my ear and i shiver he chuckles i roll my eyes and turn my face to look into his sparkling green eyes i smirk "what you laughing at" he smiled "you" was all he said i shake my head "Bella?" i lay my head back on his shoulder "hmmmmm" i hum my eyes contently shut he sighed "do you love me" he whispers my eyes open and lock with his i lift my head from his shoulder and turn my body to face him "always Edward always" i whisper against his lips i kiss his feeling his lips smile under mine.

I shake my head as the memories fades and i rub the skin above my chest to dull the pain i unbuckle my seat belt and head to the plain bathroom to change i pull my shirt over my head and look over my chest in the mirror i see the blackish blue bruises on my ribs and shake my head and pull my pants down minding bandage on my thigh i pull my black skinnys on and my denim chucks and grab my bite me t-shirt i smirk at the shirt that Emmett got me and grab my book bag head back to my seat and put my head phones in my ears and fell into a dreamless slumber.

I feel someone shaking me and i let my eyes flutter open "miss.....miss the plane has landed" i look to see a talk middle age women smiling at me i blush and mutter a small "thanks" and grab my bag leaving the plane i go to the convaerbelt (AN:idk if that's how you say it the thing where you get your bags!!! lol)  
and grabbed my two suitcases i go outside and sit by the wall and pull out my smokes and light one i breath it in deep blowing it out slowly smiling at the bitter taste i feel my cell phone vibrate and look to see a text i look at it "I SEE YOU" my heart races i look around me and then to my phone seeing its from em i laugh i close my phone and raise my hand shooting a bird in ever direction not knowing where he is then i hear a booming laugh behind me and i let my hand drop and turn to see my big brother i run to him and jump into his arms ignoring my ribs and legs screaming protest i wrap my legs and arms around him as tears roll down y cheeks "Emmie Bear" i whisper he squeezes me softly minding my em and my family know about ed-he did to me everyone just thinks i feel down the stairs and me being the klutz i am they believed me.I had not seen Emmett in two weeks,he had come down to see me at the hospital and told me he would love me to come and go to his college i heard funny story's about him and his friends getting into all kinds of fucked up situation and finally i get to make memories of my own better sets me on my feet and i look up at him he still looks the same as he did to weeks ago except the sadness and pain is gone from his big brown eyes he is maybe 6'5 and next to my 5'4 that is a beast and believe me he looks like a beast but i know my brother is just a big teddy bear his dimples make him look so much like a kid and he is wearing a black shirt on his muscular chest and he is wearing his old jeans and his ratty old chucks that he has had for years.

He smiles and picks me up again spinning me i laugh "EMMETT SWAN YOU DUMBASS PUT ME DOWN" i smack the back of his head and he lets me down "ow hells bells that hurt" he smiles at me "i missed you bells" he kisses my head and grabs my hand and one of my bags "come on Rosie is in the car and i cant wait for you to meet her" i smile at the shine i see when he says her name he has told me about his now fiance Rosalie hale and i have seen picture she is a tall leggy Blonde but she has a sharp witt and tongue to match just perfect for Emmett we walk out to the car and stop in my tracks at the red BMW in front of me Emmett sees my face and smiles smugly"oh fuck me" i whisper he laughs and pulls me to the car and a women steps out looking like the text book definition of sex on 5'7 her long blonde hair in waves down her back her shirt tight against her chest and her skinny jeans look almost tighter them mine i smile a little to myself she walks up to me and em and looks me up and down with a small smile on her red lip "Hi Bella I'm Rosalie just call me rose" she sticks her hand out and i take it "Bella nice to meet you rose em never shuts up about you" her eyes soften as she looked at em he moved past her to the car and puts my bags in the trunk rose grabs my hand and i look up at her shocked but she just smiled "lets go we have people to meet" she laughed and i smile i could really see myself liking rose.

The drive wasn't long we pulled up to a two story brick house i could hear music from inside i look at rose confused she smiles a little nervously "sorry the guys must be playing there music i told them to chill until you should meet them" i smile and stop her "its cool rose i like music and I'm here to live with you guys right if this is how it is I'm chill with it lets meet my room mates" she smiled and squeezed my hand and we walked into the open the door and the music gets louder i smile tap my foot a little to the beat i look to rose and she is nodding her head she pulls off her jacket and i do the same she heads down the hall to the last door i follow she opens the door and i look in and look around i see two is facing my way and stops playing and the other one turns his head and i froze the first thing i see are bright blue eyes then he stops playing and turns all the way around i look him over he is tall maybe a good 6'3", tall, with honey blonde locks and some darker shades of dirty blonde some of it stuck to his head from the sweat on his face i look down seeing his is wearing a plain black wife beater that showed off his muscular arms and chest he is wearing wranglers blue jeans i look at his feet and see cowboy boot and a smile finds it way on to my lips i know this is jasper my brothers best friend i look up into his eyes again and see he is smirking at me with a raised eyebrow i blush and look over to the other is also tall at maybe 5'9 or 6'0 even he is in a black t-shirt and black skinnys he is also blonde and in a pony tail but his eyes are a more gray blue then Jasper's ocean blue he walks over to me and sticks his hand out."Hi I'm James Gigandet and your Bella em's sister right" he smiled his eyes were friendly i can already see we will be friends i nod "yeah I'm Bella nice to meet you"  
he nods and lets my hand go and jasper steps froward and grabs my hand but pulls it up to his lips and lays a gentle kiss on my knuckle i bite my lip so i would not gasp at the electric shock i felt as his lips touched my skin he stands back up not letting my hand go "and I'm Jasper Hale rose's brother and em's band mate nice to meet you Bella" i shiver hearing my name on his lips his voice was like honey with a little texan twang to it i smiled "hi"  
i she smiled and rose and James laugh em walks in "jazz what you doing" he smiles i take my hand back blushing a little and jasper looks at Emmett with a cocky smirk "just making your sister turn pink" my mouth drops open and Emmett laughs as i glare jasper winks at me i flip him off James laughs "damn jazz you would piss of big mans Lil sis wouldn't you" jasper just smiles and walks back to his guitar and puts it back on "em are we going to practice the show is tomorrow night" he looks up at em "oh shit yeah jazz i forgot for a minute hey hellz bellz do you want to watch us practice" i nod and sit in front of the band and lean against the wall and look at rose as she sits behind the drums and i smile she winks and twirls her drums sticks and i look at em as he picks up Jasper's guitar i look at em confused he smiles "you will see" he mouths i shrug and look at jasper he smiles at me and em starts the playing i smile and giggle at the song its mine and Emmett's party song and Jasper starts to sing and my mouth drops.

[Jasper:]

Whoa yeah

you say you're getting closer to that chance of suicide tearing at your throat you won't let it die left me here for all these days and ripped apart my pride

take my place and look inside I'm trying to find a place to hide hide lost my faith but don't you cry i got a hole inside and it's ten miles wide

i smile and stand and start to dance around singing the words jasper shakes his head and smiles at me as Emmett steps up next to him

[Emmett:]

yeah alright

living on the coast cocktails and telling lies gotta fucking crush coming to life you left me here for all these days and ripped apart my pride

[Emmett and Jasper:]

take my place and look inside I'm trying to find a place to hide hide lost my faith but don't you cry i got a hole inside and its ten miles wide

it's not to late I'm close behind I've gotta get inside your mind mind lost my faith but don't you cry i got a hole inside and its ten miles wide wide wide wide wide wide wide wide

i smile at James as he goes into his solo and he smiles killing the solo i look at jasper as i dance around jasper looks me in the eyes as he sings the next verse.

[Jasper:]

take me on I'm feeling in the mood for something dangerous I've found myself again take me on I'm feeling in the mood for something dangerous I've found myself again

take my place and look inside I'm trying to find a place to hide hide lost my faith but don't you cry i got a hole in side and its ten miles wide

the look in his eyes sends a hot shiver down my body his head is bowed a little making him look at me through his eyelashes the heat of his stare makes me breathless.

[Emmett:]

well i lost myself and looked inside it branded me for life i can't help myself it's mine to hide

[everyone:]

i got a hole inside it's feeling ten miles it's feeling ten miles it's feeling ten miles wide

ten miles wide ten miles wide ten miles wide

i smile and run up to em and hug him around his waist "Emmett holy shit that was great" he smiles and looks down at me and i see the light in his eyes that always meant nothing good i back away slowly "Emmett" i saw slowly "Bella its your turn" he starts to jump a little "please bells" he pouts i roll my eyes "fine only one do you remember the song from the hospital i showed you" i asked him quietly his eyes harden and he nodded "go get it and show Rose and James and help them get it" he ran a hand through his short curls "bells you don't need to do this" his voice shook a little i closed my eyes and took a deep breath "yes i do" i lone tear feel from my eye "i have to let this go em if i don't it might kill me" he nodded and kissed my forehead and got the music and i pulled out the smokes and took a seat as i lite one jasper sate next to me with a cigarette in his mouth "go a light" i nodded and handed him my lighter he lite his and handed it back "thanks so what did you think about the song" he smirked and leaned his head against the wall i smiled "i loved it it mine and em's so called party song" he laughed "yeah em wanted to play it for you so i said sure i love the song to" he smiled at me "you have a great voice jasper"  
he smiled "thanks Bella i cant wait to hear yours Emmett says you are amazing" i blushed a little and ducked my head letting my hair fall over my face "I'm not that good" i whisper i feel jaspers finger under my chin and i lift my head to look into his eyes as he tucks my hair behind my hears "i think you will be" he whispered in my ear i shiver at his closeness and i hear emmett clear his throat "you ready bells we are" his looks at me softly i nod jasper gets up and help me to my feet he smiles and pushes me a little to the others and laughs i go over and to the mic em smiles and kisses my head i smile and look over at jasper where he stands leaning against the wall and he winks and i grab the mic and close my eyes letting the music have me.

[Bella:]

No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?

I can't decide You have made it harder just to go on And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating) And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

i open my watery eyes to lock with Jasper's the pain on his face makes the tears fall i close them again

Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

i let the mic go and my legs give out on me before i hit the ground em grabs me and pulls me to his chest i sob "Bella" he whispers into my hair and and picks me up bridal style and walks me out of the room and the last thing i see is jasper's worried blue eyes and everything goes black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: o.o well? what do you think well we have meet jasper (swoon3) oh and James bet you didn't see that coming but personally i love James anyway Alice will come along soon.

R&R my dearies see you soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
